


EPISODE EIGHT: "I'm Angry Because I Don't Fit In"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon ADHD Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 8, F/F, F/M, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, actually autistic writer, am i valid? yes., but also i love rori more than anything, i WILL put the autistic rep i want to see in the world out there, important for yall to know!!, is it my projection? yes., is this clip angsty? yes., it happens laydees, skam season 2, some violence and blood are shown/mentioned, the r slur is used by an autistic character, tw for discussion of eating disorders, women!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: Nobody





	1. CLIP ONE: "Nobody"

**SUNDAY, MAY 12TH, 14:26**

 

INT. SHOPPING CENTRE

 

_“Nobody” by Mitski_ plays over shots of people shopping, before eventually panning to LIZ, CHARLES and MARY, who are walking through the shopping centre together.

 

LIZ looks around at all of the shops and people, the colours over-saturated, the music loud, everything suddenly larger than life.

 

The people move closer to her and she shrinks into herself, staying as far away from CHARLES and MARY as possible.

 

LIZ looks in the windows of shops at the mannequins and looks down at herself, folding her arms and letting her hair fall over her face.

 

Someone bumps into her and she jerks away from them, looking up to see a sign pointing to lifts, exits, bathrooms, food courts, and a sensory room.

 

MARY  
We should go to that perfume shop place.

 

CHARLES  
Great idea!

 

MARY looks over at LIZ, who shakes her head slightly.

 

MARY  
Actually, how about you go there and me and Liz go look upstairs for something?

 

CHARLES  
Yes, that sounds fine, you both have money, yes?

 

MARY nods.

 

CHARLES  
Good. Your mother’s birthday’s on Friday, so if you don’t find anything today, it’s fine.

 

LIZ and MARY nod, and MARY takes LIZ’s hand, weaving in and out of people.

 

INT. SENSORY ROOM

 

LIZ and MARY walk in and see that the room is empty and silent, with bright flowers painted on the walls and some toys in the corner of the room. There's a door leading off of the room to a "prayer room". It's all a bit small and stuck together.

 

LIZ sits on a row of seats, facing the window, and taps her thighs, trying to control her breathing for a while as MARY watches her.

 

LIZ  
Shit…

 

MARY  
Is it-- Is it okay if I sit down?

 

LIZ nods and MARY sits down, both of them not looking at the other in uncomfortable silence.

 

MARY  
Dad told me. About the diagnosis. So I kind of guessed… Sensory overload… 

 

LIZ doesn’t respond, she continues to fiddle with her phone case.

 

MARY  
It’s weird being alone in here. It’s usually just kids. With their parents.

 

LIZ  
Mary, you’re literally a kid.

 

MARY  
Oh, shut up.

 

There’s another heavy pause. After a moment, LIZ nervously laughs.

 

MARY  
It’s just like… I’m sorry, I ‘ll stop talking.

 

Another pause. LIZ sighs, closing her eyes.

 

LIZ  
It’s fine. You can talk, if you want.

 

MARY  
It’s like… It’s so hard being like us, right?

 

LIZ  
There’s no us.

 

MARY  
Yes. There is. Just because I’m not cool like your friends doesn’t mean that we’re not friends too. And… You know I mean in an autistic way, right?

 

LIZ  
I’m not… I mean, I just got diagnosed, so…

 

MARY  
So? That doesn’t mean you haven’t been autistic your whole life. They always find it later in girls, because they don’t care about us. That’s what I’ve learned. No one cares about us. They made this room for fucking toddlers, you can see that, right?

 

LIZ looks around at the toys everywhere and the flowers painted on the walls and nods, as if she's seeing them for the first time.

 

MARY  
It’s like a fucking nursery. They only think we exist if we’re kids, little kids, or grown adults - and they only think the kids are freaks and the adults are geniuses.

 

LIZ  
Don’t say “freaks”.

 

MARY  
Why not? I’ve heard it my whole life.

 

LIZ  
I’ve heard enough people call you that that I don’t want to hear you say it about yourself.

 

MARY  
Oh. Sorry.

 

There’s another pause.

 

LIZ  
So… This is weird.

 

MARY  
Very weird. It’s like you’re a new person when you find out, right? Like you’re discovering this whole new person that’s been inside you the whole time.

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

MARY  
But everyone else knew. They all could tell. I couldn’t, but they always do. They find the one person who doesn’t know they’re different and just mess with them, because it’s brings them some sadistic joy.

 

LIZ  
Who’s they?

 

MARY  
Allistics.

 

LIZ looks at her, confused.

 

MARY  
Non autistic people, you really need to do some research. Because, like, they know all of these things that we don’t, so we have to know things that they don’t and things that they do, while they don’t bother knowing anything about us. Like, they don’t know that we tell ourselves how to have a conversation in our heads.

 

LIZ  
I thought everyone did that.

 

MARY  
Exactly! They act like we’re the weird ones, when they’ve made up this silent fucking language that they’re all born knowing, but we aren’t!

 

LIZ  
I mean, I do kind of get it--

 

MARY  
But you had to learn it to survive. The world is made for them, we have to adapt so that we don’t get killed. Or worse. Get called “low functioning”.

 

LIZ  
That’s part of the diagnosis, there’s nothing wrong with it.

 

MARY  
Yes, there is. Even though people like our parents say it, that doesn’t mean it’s good. It pits us against each other, it makes it seem like we don’t all share similar brain chemistry, they make it sound like we’re so much better than people who can’t walk or talk. Like our difference is only acceptable if they can profit from it, just ‘cause our brains make us better at maths or some shit.

 

MARY laughs as LIZ watches her, not able to look away.

 

MARY  
Newsflash, assholes, I’ve been “high functioning” and “Asperger’s” and “not really autistic” for years now, that doesn’t mean I don’t have days where I can’t get dressed on my own, or can’t get out of bed, or can’t even go to school because going there makes me so fucking aware of how different I am, because everyone around me is born knowing all of these things that I have to remember, and I’m a fucking retard who doesn’t know how to fucking talk to people without making things fucked up!

 

She pauses, breathing heavily as LIZ looks worried and like she would rather be anywhere else.

 

MARY  
I’m… I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to… say all of this. It’s just… I can’t talk to other people about it. Not Mum or Dad. Not my friends, they only like me when I’m happy. And… I feel like I can’t talk to you sometimes because you’re so far away. It’s like no one understands, you know? They all look at me weird whenever I mention that I’m autistic, and…

 

She trails off and turns away, LIZ reaching out to put an arm around her.

 

LIZ  
Hey, it’s okay. Um-- I’m new to all of this, but… I get it. It’s like… There’s a wall. Between me and other people. And it’s clear, so I can see them and hear them, but I can’t get to them. And they’re making no effort to climb over to me.

 

She pauses.

 

LIZ  
But I shouldn’t blame them. Because I’m making no effort to climb either. And I’m not telling them I want them to come to me, I’m doing the opposite.

 

MARY nods, looking back at her.

 

MARY  
Lizzie?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

MARY  
I just… feel so lonely. All of the time. Every time I’m alone, I remind myself how much I’m not needed. Every time I’m with people, I remind myself how they would be so happy without me. I… I just feel so unimportant, unless I’m doing well in school, but that doesn’t make me happy, it just makes Mum and Dad happy. I have no life. I have nothing. I am nothing. I am nobody. I just exist. And there’s nothing I can do about it.

 

There’s a pause. LIZ holds MARY tighter.

 

LIZ  
I’m so sorry, Mary. I… I never knew anyone else felt like that.

 

MARY  
Well… I suppose it’s good to talk sometimes.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Yeah, maybe it is. I really miss talking, Mary. I miss hanging out with you. It’s just-- I have exams beginning next week, and then there’s the show, and… Maybe we can do some stuff during the summer, yeah? Without our lame parents.

 

MARY chuckles to herself.

 

MARY  
Saying lame makes you sound lame.

 

LIZ smiles at MARY as she gets out her phone, LIZ not bothering to, as _“Nobody” by Mitski_ resumes playing where it left off.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Keeping Things Lowkey Right Now"

**MONDAY, MAY 13TH, 11:30**

 

INT. LIBRARY, BACA

 

BRIANNA, RORI, ESTHER and SANDY are all sitting together, books in front of them, but they’re not looking at them, as the song fades out.

 

RORI  
Okay, so me and Bree were are the bar, right?

 

BRIANNA  
Important note, me and Nick were smoking some funky shit when this went down.

 

SANDY  
“Funky shit”? What year is this?

 

BRIANNA  
[laughing] Shut up!

 

RORI  
And then Nick downs five shots in a row, looks me in the eyes and says, dead serious, “God fears me.”

 

They all laugh as LIZ walks around the corner and stops upon seeing them.

 

SANDY  
Jesus, where was I for this?

 

ESTHER looks at her and winks, as BRIANNA and RORI laugh, SANDY looking embarrassed but also laughing.

 

SANDY  
Okay, fair e--

 

The LIBRARIAN angrily walks up to them.

 

LIBRARIAN  
If you are going to study here, you either be quiet or leave. 

 

The girls nods, and the LIBRARIAN walks away. As soon as she’s gone, the girls all laugh, as LIZ sits down at the head of the table.

 

LIZ  
Hey!

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

SANDY  
Hey Liz. How are you?

 

LIZ  
Good, good, yourselves?

 

SANDY  
Great!

 

There’s another pause, as RORI and ESTHER look down at their books, suddenly interested in them.

 

SANDY  
How was your weekend?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, good. Quiet.

 

SANDY  
Yeah… 

 

LIZ nervously laughs, nodding, as SANDY looks around at the others.

 

BRIANNA  
Did you hear the good news?

 

LIZ  
What do you mean?

 

BRIANNA  
Sandy and Esther are back together.

 

BRIANNA smiles proudly as ESTHER looks up at SANDY.

 

LIZ  
Oh, yeah! I think I saw it on Insta at some point. I’m-- I’m really happy for you guys.

 

SANDY  
Thanks. But, uh, we’re keeping things lowkey right now, so don’t go shouting about it.

 

LIZ  
Of course, yeah.

 

There’s an awkward pause, as LIZ looks at RORI, who hums to herself.

 

BRIANNA  
Hey, do you guys want a laugh?

 

ESTHER  
The librarian just said to be quiet.

 

BRIANNA rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone, opening Instagram and scrolling into the comments of her most recent post.

 

BRIANNA  
brianna_the_slut says “Doesn’t smoking too much wed--” they can’t even spell weed “--ruin your throat? It’s the third most important part part of your body, you know.” Then they reply to themself saying, “Second being your tits, first being your pussy”. Note the 15 likes.

 

ESTHER  
Fucking hell.

 

RORI  
That’s terrible. When are you going to report them?

 

BRIANNA laughs.

 

BRIANNA  
Jesus, it’s no big deal. 

 

RORI sighs.

 

BRIANNA  
It’s just a joke. Come on.

 

There’s a pause.

 

ESTHER  
They could spell “important” but not “weed”?

 

BRIANNA laughs.

 

BRIANNA  
Fucking ridiculous. Oh, you should see the one from a fortnight ago.

 

RORI  
That one from the party? When you were in that blue dress?

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, yeah.

 

SANDY  
What are they going to say, “that dress is bluer than my balls”?

 

RORI, BRIANNA, SANDY and ESTHER all laugh, and LIZ tries to join in, but she quickly fades out.

 

The LIBRARIAN loudly shushes them.

 

SANDY  
Sorry Miss!

 

BRIANNA  
[whispers] No we’re not.

 

BRIANNA scrolls down through her phone, SANDY, ESTHER and RORI all looking at it, as LIZ stares ahead, not able to see whatever’s on the screen.

 

They all laugh and she exhales deeply, her eyes closed. She then quickly opens them and smiles, trying to laugh along again.

 

RORI [O.S.]  
Who even is this person?

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
Fuck knows.


	3. CLIP THREE: "I Just Want Your Love"

**WEDNESDAY, MAY 15TH, 19:36**

 

EXT. PLAYGROUND

 

We see shots of the empty park, before focusing on a crushed cigarette on the ground.

 

LIZ and JAMES sit on the two swings, JAMES holding a cigarette and a lighter as LIZ watches him, the music fading out.

 

JAMES  
Okay, so when you get it, hold it to your mouth, inhale and let it rest in your lungs for a bit, and then exhale.

 

LIZ  
Okay, cool… 

 

JAMES  
You really don’t have to do this, you know.

 

LIZ  
I want to.

 

JAMES  
Why, though?

 

LIZ  
Just give me it.

 

LIZ takes the cigarette and the light from him and tries to turn the lighter on. She can’t do it.

 

LIZ  
Fuck! Why won’t it work?

 

JAMES  
Here, let me.

 

LIZ  
I’ve got it!

 

She hasn’t got it. She sighs and hands the lighter to him, holding the cigarette. He lights it for her and she inhales it and waits for a long moment, holding her breath.

 

JAMES  
Jesus, breathe!

 

LIZ exhales, coughing a bit, as she hands the cigarette back to JAMES, who smokes it easily.

 

JAMES  
You’re just not used, that’s all.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but you can do it.

 

JAMES  
I’ve been doing this since I was, like, twelve.

 

LIZ looks at him, laughing with shock and he shrugs.

 

LIZ  
That’s really not good for you.

 

JAMES  
Says the girl who asked me to buy these for her.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but like… 

 

JAMES  
Like…?

 

LIZ  
I have a good reason.

 

JAMES  
Oh?

 

There’s a pause.

 

JAMES  
Go on, what’s your amazing reason?

 

LIZ  
I’m very stressed at the minute.

 

JAMES laughs.

 

JAMES  
Elizabeth, I have been stressed since the moment I was conceived.

 

LIZ  
What do you have to be stressed about?

 

JAMES  
Everything. The show… GCSEs… and… shit.

 

LIZ  
Oh. Yeah. “Shit” is extremely stressful.

 

JAMES  
[laughing] Come on, exams are in a couple of weeks, cut me some slack.

 

LIZ nods. There’s a pause.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, I don’t want to talk about it either.

 

LIZ  
Can I…?

 

She puts her hand out. He gives her a new cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lights it for her. She smokes it, only coughing a little bit this time, as he keeps smoking his.

 

JAMES  
Hey?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

JAMES  
Do you… ever want to tell people about us?

 

LIZ hesitates for a moment.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

JAMES  
I don’t know, maybe because I want to talk about you?

 

LIZ scoffs.

 

LIZ  
Why would you want to do  _ that _ ?

 

JAMES  
Because I want everyone to know how amazing my girlfriend is.

 

LIZ laughs, looking away.

 

JAMES  
What? Is it so wrong that I want to tell everyone how smart you are? How funny, how sweet, how beautiful, how--

 

LIZ  
Okay, okay, what do you want?

 

JAMES starts to laugh, and LIZ joins in.

 

JAMES  
What?

 

LIZ  
You obviously want something, so say it.

 

JAMES  
I just want your love.

 

He leans over to her and blows smoke in her face as she laughs, waving it away.

 

LIZ  
Seriously though.

 

JAMES  
I just… I want to tell people about us. Is that cool with you?

 

LIZ  
Um…

 

JAMES  
It’s cool if you’re not cool, I mean, I totally get it, it’s tough and shit and, I mean, with other girls, in the past, they--

 

LIZ  
No! No, I’m totally cool with it! The coolest! 

 

JAMES smiles.

 

JAMES  
Great!

 

LIZ  
Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool.

 

JAMES  
Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.

 

LIZ  
No doubt, no doubt.

 

JAMES laughs, as _“Why Did It Have To Be Me?” by Abba_ begins to play, and he leans over to kiss her on the cheek as he throws his cigarette on the ground, stomping on it.

 

LIZ stares ahead and he pulls away. She smiles at him, and looks away again, sighing, as she finishes her cigarette, blowing the smoke in front of herself and then batting it away with her hand.

 

JAMES laughs, smiling at her, as she lets herself smile back, throwing her cigarette down and stomping on it several times.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "I Miss You, The Old You"

**THURSDAY, MAY 16TH, 12:33**

 

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD, BACA

 

The song continues as we see LIZ sitting in the stands, on her phone. She's flicking through old screenshots of thin women, with unnaturally skinny waists and legs. Almost skeletal. She sighs, longingly.

 

Suddenly, the music stops and LIZ looks up. 

 

RORI  
Hey.

 

LIZ turns off her phone and puts it in her pocket as RORI sits beside her, sweaty and out of breath.

 

RORI  
So… What’s up?

 

LIZ  
Nothing. Just… wanted to talk, I guess.

 

RORI  
Okay.

 

There’s a heavy pause.

 

LIZ  
So…

 

RORI  
I heard you have a boyfriend now.

 

LIZ sighs and there’s another pause.

 

LIZ  
I mean, yeah… 

 

RORI  
So… I already knew.

 

LIZ turns and looks at her, confused.

 

RORI  
I saw you two kiss, like, three weeks ago. I-- I didn’t want to say anything, there was already enough going on, so… 

 

LIZ  
Yeah… 

 

There’s another pause, neither of them knowing what to say.

 

RORI  
Why didn’t you just tell me you liked him?

 

LIZ  
I-- You still like him! I couldn’t have told you.

 

RORI  
What? I don’t like him.

 

LIZ laughs, on the edge of bitter.

 

LIZ  
Rori, you’re literally obsessed with him.

 

RORI  
I  _ used  _ to be. I don’t like him anymore. 

 

LIZ  
Why not?

 

RORI  
Because…! Because… I just don’t. I don’t know. I mean, I thought he was cute and all, but… I don’t know, we were never going to get married. Maybe I thought we were, I don’t know. But… It’s like he was this idea of a boyfriend. Not an actual person. Like, he would talk and I would just be so bored. I don’t know. I don’t even know what it’s like to like someone. Or maybe I do and I just don’t realise it. 

 

LIZ nods, as there’s another pause.

 

LIZ  
Look, I just came to see how you were.

 

RORI  
Really?

 

LIZ  
Really. Why do you say it like that?

 

RORI  
Because… Can we be honest and actually talk, for once?

 

LIZ  
Um, okay.

 

RORI  
I… Promise you won’t get mad?

 

LIZ nods, looking scared.

 

RORI  
I just feel like you’ve been ignoring me recently. Well, for the past year or so. Well, for… ever, I guess. 

 

LIZ  
What? I don’t ignore you.

 

RORI  
No offence, Lizzie, but you do. When we talk, it’s all about you. And if I ever want to talk about myself, you shut me down. And… I didn’t think it was a bad thing until we started hanging out with the others.

 

LIZ sighs.

 

LIZ  
Rori, I don’t shut you down. I just try and help you not be so… naive.

 

RORI  
You’re literally shutting me down right now. I support you in everything you do, even that time you tried out for football, when we both know you hate sports. You didn’t even watch my audition for the show.

 

LIZ  
I-- I had a thing.

 

RORI  
You had time to see Brianna and Esther perform.

 

There’s a pause, LIZ unable to find the right words.

 

RORI  
You’re meant to be my best friend. And we can have other friends, but… I’ve known you since we got to this shit school. You should act a little interested in me.

 

LIZ  
I am interested in you!

 

RORI  
When? When have you ever--

 

LIZ  
When I hired Nick to flirt with you!

 

There’s a pause, LIZ touching her lips like the words just fell out.

 

RORI  
You what?

 

LIZ  
Just-- It was just to get your mind off of James!

 

RORI  
Why is it always about James? Is that all you see me as? James’s fangirl?

 

LIZ  
Look, Rori, calm down. I-- I think we should talk about something we both understand, okay?

 

RORI  
What?

 

LIZ  
Rori, you have an eating disorder. 

 

RORI  
I don’t!

 

LIZ  
You do.

 

RORI  
I’m just getting healthy, you know that.

 

LIZ  
Rori, just because you’re fat doesn’t mean you can’t have an eating disorder.

 

RORI scoffs, laughing angrily.

 

RORI  
Is now seriously the right time to-- to even say that?

 

LIZ  
Don’t get angry now, okay? You might think you’re just being healthy, but you’re not and I-- I know and I understand that it’s hard and--

 

RORI  
No, you don’t understand shit! I am angry! I have the right to be angry! I’m angry because… Because I’m not Chinese enough. And, no matter what I do, I’ll never be British enough. And I’m not serious enough, but I’m not chill enough either. And I’m not pretty enough. And I pay attention to everything too much, but I don’t pay attention enough. I’m not ADHD enough talk about it, but I am enough to take meds for it. And-- And I’m angry because I made it so important to be in the show, to be in  _ your  _ club, that, honestly, I never wanted to be a part of. I’m angry because I don’t fit in, no matter what I do.

 

There’s a long pause.

 

LIZ  
So does that mean you quit the show?

 

RORI laughs bitterly.

 

RORI  
No, Liz. Because I don’t just abandon my friends when I get bored with them.

 

LIZ  
I-- I didn’t--

 

RORI  
We haven’t hung out just us in, what? Months? 

 

LIZ  
We still hung out though!

 

RORI  
Yes, but I miss you! The old you! The you before Brianna and Esther and Sandy got here. The you that wasn’t always arguing with someone about something. 

 

There’s a pause, LIZ is speechless.

 

RORI  
Wow, Liz. So for the first time in your life, you’ve decided to shut up.

 

LIZ  
Rori, I just… I don’t want to upset you.

 

RORI  
You already have. And… I think I’m gonna go now. Because I don’t really want to talk to you right now.

 

LIZ  
So you’re just gonna go back to Esther and Sandy and Brianna and their fucking paradise?

 

RORI  
Yeah!

 

LIZ  
Why do they always get to win? 

 

RORI  
I’m not a prize for you, Liz. I’m a human person. And-- And I don’t like the way you talk about them either. Like all of them, you always find something to hate. You always look for the negative. And-- And just because you’re all happy and bi and out now? That doesn’t excuse you being homophobic as fuck in the past.

 

LIZ  
Why are you so obsessed with this?

 

RORI  
Because I care about my friends. You should learn how to do that too.

 

RORI storms off, running away around the field again, as LIZ turns to the side, bringing her knees up to her chest, not crying, but she's completely drained, looking ahead blankly.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Can You Please Fill The Void?"

**FRIDAY, MAY 17TH, 20:11**

 

EXT. BEACH

 

_“21st Century Blues” by The Wombats_ plays over a slow motion shot of LIZ walking up the beach, alone.

 

She approaches a bonfire party, already in progress. Everyone else is drinking and dances and she walks up, checking her phone as she does.

 

She has a text from MARY saying “Where are you?”. She ignores it and puts her phone back in her pocket as the chorus hits.

 

We cut to a montage of the party, seeing BRIANNA and RORI dancing together, kissing; ESTHER and SANDY drinking and talking, sitting on a wall; NICK handing out some pills to various people, including JAMES, and taking some himself. LIZ sits on a wall, away from them, but she has several cans of beer beside her, one open and empty and another in her hand.

 

The song grows distant, the noise of the party goers taking over, as LIZ finishes her drink and sets it down, picking up another one, watching the party.

 

JAMES looks over, holding an almost empty wine bottle, and makes eye contact with her. He smiles and waves her over. She looks away, pretending not to see him.

 

Her phone buzzes several times and she takes it out of her pocket, reading texts from VICTORIA: “Where are you, young lady?”, “Are you just going to ignore me?” and “Since you apparently never use this phone of yours, I guess you won’t mind if I take it off you.”

 

LIZ sighs, rolling her eyes and taking another drink, as NICK jogs up to her and sits next to her.

 

NICK  
Hey, Lizzie!

 

LIZ smiles awkwardly and takes another drink, putting her phone back in her pocket.

 

NICK  
Missed you last week!

 

LIZ doesn’t respond, simply nodding.

 

NICK  
Hey, do you want something?

 

LIZ  
Huh?

 

NICK  
You know,  _ something. _

 

LIZ  
What-- Like… Drugs?

 

NICK  
No, I obviously mean fish and chips--  _ Yes,  _ drugs.

 

LIZ  
Oh, I don’t know.

 

NICK  
Okay.

 

NICK gets up, as the song changes to _“Can’t Feel My Face” by The Weeknd_.

 

LIZ  
Wait!

 

NICK turns to her.

 

LIZ  
I mean… Why not, right?

 

NICK  
Fuck yeah!

 

He hands her some pills, as we go into another montage.

 

LIZ is now slow motion dancing alone in the crowd, the rest of the GIRL SQUAD watching her warily. JAMES is nowhere to be seen, as NICK walks up to LIZ and starts to dance with her. The GIRL SQUAD turn away, talking amongst themselves.

 

The speed returns to normal and NICK checks his phone.

 

LIZ  
What is it?

 

NICK doesn’t answer, he simply runs away. LIZ keeps dancing, as a GUY creeps up on her and begins to dance behind her. He touches her and she jumps, looking at him.

 

LIZ  
What the fuck are you doing?

 

The GUY simply laughs.

 

LIZ  
Fuck…

 

LIZ wretches and covers her mouth. She runs off in the same direction as NICK, as the song fades out.

 

EXT. STREET CORNER

 

_“Jesus of Suburbia” by Green Day_ starts playing at _“Dearly Beloved”_ as LIZ runs up to the corner and throws up onto the side of a building. 

 

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and groans, turning away from it.

 

She sighs as she looks up to the sky, in thought.

 

She looks down at herself and groans again, spitting onto the ground and she fixes her hair, brushing it out with her fingers.

 

There’s a yell from down the street and LIZ looks up, as the song transitions into _“Tales From Another Broken Home”_.

 

Everything goes slow motion as she follows the noise down the street and stops as she looks to her left to see a group of guys yelling at each other, JAMES and NICK on one side and BRYAN and several other footballers stand on the other, BRYAN doing most of the yelling.

 

LIZ turns around, but she can’t see anyone behind her, the party is too far away.

 

She looks to the other side of the road, where JAKE is standing, looking around for other people. He makes eye contact with LIZ. 

 

JAKE and LIZ then look back at the people yelling, and JAKE takes out his phone, beginning to record.

 

LIZ looks around again, and then BRYAN pushes NICK, causing NICK to punch him back, the other footballers joining in, going all in on NICK, who screams silently.

 

BRYAN bends down, holding his nose, and, as the song goes quiet, JAMES smashes the wine bottle he was holding over BRYAN’s head, making him collapse on the ground, blood pouring out of his head as JAMES pulls some other guys off of NICK.

 

LIZ gasps, her hands going to her face as the fight continues, the song climaxing, now in normal speed.

 

She looks at JAKE, who looks terrified, and she runs away, unable to do anything else, back the way she came.

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS SILENCE PLAYS _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
